


Geek Mating Rituals Outtake

by shanachie



Series: Spike's Girl [4]
Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Language, Spike being Spike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little outtake because this didn’t fit into the series but I enjoyed it too much to trash it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geek Mating Rituals Outtake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k3nj1ph1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3nj1ph1/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer:** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

“You okay, Spike?” Rolie asked, nudging his friend.

Spike shoved his phone back in his pocket. “Yeah. Fine. You ready for the workout?”

Rolie frowned as Spike headed towards the gym, pausing to grab his best friend Lewis by the arm and tug the younger man after him. Wordy joined Rolie to stare after the two bomb techs. “Was Spike playing with his phone?” Wordy asked.

“Yes he was,” Rolie confirmed.

“So we should be concerned about a prank?” Wordy continued.

Rolie frowned. “I don’t think so. He seemed to be looking at an email.”

“How. Odd.” Wordy looked after the younger man. “Shall we…?”

“Gentlemen,” a voice said from behind them. “Are we spying?”

Rolie and Wordy turned to find Ed behind them. “Not… spying… exactly,” Rolie admitted. “Just wondering what’s up with Spike.”

Ed clapped each of them on the shoulder. “Let’s not borrow trouble.”

For the rest of the day, the team watched Spike suspiciously as he fiddled with his phone whenever they weren’t busy with something else. Lou edged away from him when the older bomb tech cracked a smile and stifled a laugh at something that had appeared on his phone. Rolie and Wordy both tried at different times to get a glimpse of what was so capturing his attention.

As they were changing at the end of shift, Spike’s phone actually rang. He rolled his eyes as half his team nearly gave themselves whiplash trying to see the name on the screen as he answered it, “Hey.”

Turning, he elbowed Wordy away as he listened before answering, “So you got everything? Okay, we’re just finishing up now. No, it was a quiet day so I’m not too tired. I’ll be over once I’m finished changing.” He grinned as the person on the other end clearly made a comment. “Wouldn’t you like to know? See you soon.” Hanging up he shoved his phone in his pocket and turned to discover his entire team staring at him. “What?”

“Is that the way you talk to your mother?” Ed asked Wordy.

“No, it absolutely is not,” Wordy replied as Rolie shifted to block Spike from leaving the locker room. Spike just rolled his eyes again and finished pulling his shirt on.

“So that was not his mother on the phone,” Ed declared.

“And I would suspect it was not a buddy,” Rolie commented, “since…” He looked around the locker room. “His buddies are all right here.”

“It wasn’t Jules because there’s no reason for Jules to call him on the phone,” Lou put in. “And he wouldn’t talk to Jules like that.”

“So who are you meeting, Michelangelo?” Ed asked, crossing his arms and staring at Spike.

“How is this any of your business?” Spike asked as he tried to stall for time.

“How?” Ed asked. He looked around at the rest of the team, who weren’t budging from their positions that blocked the door and crowded Spike in. “How is it not? We look out for our team. Even when we aren’t on the clock.”

“So who are you meeting, Spike?” Wordy questioned.

“A friend,” Spike answered.

“A male friend or a female friend?” Rolie pressed with a grin.

“A good friend,” Spike told them. When they still looked unconvinced, he asked, “Would it make you feel better if it was someone Jules and Lou have met?”

The others immediately pinned Lou in their gaze with Ed asking, “You met Spike’s friend?”

Lou shook his head as he looked at his best friend and teammate in confusion. “I haven’t met… Wait. Are you talking about Kells?” Lou asked.

“Yes. I’m talking about Kells. Is it all right if I go now? Kells is going to be wondering where I am.”

“So this Kells?” Ed asked.

“Is really nice,” Lou confirmed. “Not a threat.”

“All right then.” Ed moved aside. “Have fun.” He called after Spike as the young man headed out of the locker room, “We’d like to meet this Kells.”

“Yeah. In your dreams,” Spike called back.

_And back to[Geek Mating Rituals](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4463198/chapters/10141850) to finish the story if you took time to read the Outtake before finishing the last two chapters._


End file.
